Kim Concealed
by DorothyNightingale
Summary: Sequel to my first book 'Kim Infected'. Kim is back for her second year of Hogwarts but not without some new challenges as she struggles to maintain her secret as well as balance school life. One of her friends has a dark secret of their own and Kim is asked to go undercover as she might be the only one fit to spy on the rising force of werewolves in the wizarding community.
1. Introduction

First of all, if you didn't catch it in the bio, this is a sequel to my previous book **Kim Infected**.

If you have read haven't read the first book the next chapter will give you a summary of what you've missed or if you did read it it will give you a refresher instead of going back and reading 36 chapters. Thank you to everyone coming here from the first installment of Kim's adventures and welcome any new readers.

Again, don't go to the next chapter and read the summary unless you're sure you've either read the first book or want everything to be spoiled :)

This book is dedicated to AjaTheNerdBunnyAuthor and a huge shoutout to **everyone** who read the last book. Cannot even put into words how much I appreciate you all.


	2. Summary of Kim Infected

Here's a brief summary of what you missed in Book 1 Kim Infected:

On Kim's eleventh birthday she received a letter from Hogwarts. She was the first one in her family to receive a letter because her three older siblings are all squibs, though her parents are wizards. Kim goes to Hogwarts and is sorted into Slytherin house, shortly after she is bitten by a werewolf. Kim keeps this a secret from everyone except her best friend Diamond who is super cool about it and wants to still be friends. Later they both befriend Cherokee and Leisel and they make up a group of four Slytherin girls who go around bulling people. (Which Kim isn't really into but kind of just goes along with what ever Cherokee says because Cherokee is cool and stuff.) Eventually Kim's friends find out that she's a werewolf and they're cool with that too but they've got this really mean headmistress who tries to make everyone hate werewolves and stuff.

On Christmas Kim goes home and her parents find out she's a werewolf and her grandmother gets really upset and says she can't live there anymore but yay for friends because they're smarter than the adults and know Kim can't help it. There's this new guy who comes over the break named Grey and he seems nice, he's super into fashion but Kim also knows he has a secret. Kim's friends try to become animagi but their potion fails and they are petrified. Kim runs to find her uncle Donovan who is also the defense against the dark arts teacher but he's not in his office. Suddenly Kim is attacked by Lilith, Grey's sister who does not go to the school and she grabs the first thing she sees to defend herself, unfortunately that thing is a portkey.

Kim finds herself in Azkaban Prison where she finds this guy named Marcus Waters who is really rich and has 12 daughters called the Althenian Princesses. He's trying to infect all the prisoners of azkaban with werewolf bites to create an army. Kim's headmistress appears and gets infected then Donovan appears and it turns out he's he son of the famous wizard merlin and has super powerful blood and stuff so he takes down Waters. Unfortunately Kim returns to Hogwarts before she sees that and runs to Professor Silva, Donovan's girlfriend who turns out to be spy. Donovan then proposes to her so Kim can't tell him that she's a spy because she doesn't want to ruin his happiness and she thinks she's probably not doing it of her own free will.

That about catches you up I believe. One more thing. Together Kim, Diamond, Cherokee and Leisel were able to conjure a corpeal patronus once when they were all in the forrest and curiously enough they resemble some people you might recognize but I mean, I don't know, it could just be a total coincidence: Cherokee is a stag, Diamond-grim, Leisel-rat and Kim, well a wolf. Just thought I might include that :)

There we go! I hope you all enjoy the sequel to Kim Infected!


	3. New Life, Old Life

Chapter One: New Life, Old Life

Kim Banks brushed through her long brown hair and gazed at her reflection in the panel of mirrors. To her left sat Diamond, Kim's best friend who was helping herself to the free snack bar the bridal committee had provided. After changing into a pale blue dress, someone had come pull Kim's hair back into a braided bun updo for the wedding. As she looked at her reflection in the mirror, the whole thing looked wrong. Only last night she'd been running through the forest as a monster, covered in dirt and grime and now she was a pretty flower girl in her uncle's wedding. The the two scenarios seemed too contrasting. She couldn't go from beast to beauty that quickly.

"Oh my goodness," said Diamond after she finally put down her phone. "You look gorgeous."

Kim blushed. "Thanks," she said. "Arn't you going to put your dress on?"

"In a second," said Diamond. "Let me just beat my high score on this game," she said, referring back to her phone.

Kim had spent the last few months at Diamond's house in east London. It had been an interesting experience. Her parents were hardly ever home but random relative would often show up in the middle of the night with no explanation. They were some sketchy people too, so to say since Diamond's entire family belonged to the Slytherin house. A lot of them wore lots of tattoos and many of them bore the eerie dark mark which Kim had learned was a bad omen at Hogwarts.

Diamond wasn't in the wedding procession so she returned in a lacy black gown to complement her pasty white complexion. Kim's friend was albino which meant she'd lost all the pigment in her skin, hair and eyes. Her hair was wavy but she straightened it for the wedding which made it look extra long and thick. Diamond always put on loads of makeup because her facial features often got washed away in the paleness of her skin.

"You're look so pretty," Kim assured her as she watched Diamond put on her mascara.

"I know don't I," Diamond said with the flash of a grin.

Kim had been pretty calm at the rehearsal dinner a few nights ago but now that it was the real deal, she was having second thoughts. Last year her uncle's bride to be, Professor Silva had tried to tie her up and keep her from saving the very man she was about to marry. Surly she had to at least inform Donovan of his fiancee being a spy for whatever was trying to rise up against the wizarding world only she couldn't get herself to dash his happiness. Every time she saw them together she put aside any thoughts of splitting the two apart. They were Hogwarts sweethearts anyway. Who could be a more perfect match?

"Ooh, got to run," Kim said glancing at her watch. "You should probably take a seat now before they're all filled," she warned.

"Okay, good luck!" Diamond said, giving her friend a hug.

Kim followed several bridesmaids out of the building and outside where the air was warm and summery and the grass was crisp and moist underneath her feet. She held in her arm a basket full of lily petals that as she made her way down the aisle, she began to throw at people's feet. Ahead she smiled as she saw Donovan waiting at the isle. His chin length brown hair was smoothed back and he was wearing formal wizarding robes plus of course, a vest.

She threw her last petal at Diamond on purpose and then scurried up to the front where she stood at the end of the row of bridesmaids, one of them was Kim's dreaded transfiguration teacher, Professor Hayes and she looked positively dreadful in pale blue. Finally, Professor Silva made her way up the aisle. She was wearing a beautiful white wedding gown and a veil over her face. Professor Silva was one of Kim's younger professors along with Donovan so she looked very youthful and pretty despite teaching at Hogwarts.

"You you, Donovan Umbridge take this witch to be your wife?" asked the minister.

"I do," Donovan said.

Kim cringed. This was the absolute last opportunity to stop the wedding and it was slipping through her fingers. It's not like the movies, nobody asked whether or not anyone had any opposition to the pair being wed. They just pronounced them husband and wife and that was the end to it. Kim's uncle had just married a traitor.

There was a reception afterwards in a quiet meadow with fancy tables and silverware and Diamond sat with Kim had the head table as her 'plus one'. Kim picked at her food but didn't feel much like eating, or dancing for that matter once the music started.

"Come on," Diamond said as she tried to drag Kim onto the dancefloor. "Just pretend to be my date for a minute," she laughed.

Diamond managed to pull her friend away from her slice of cake and onto the dance floor but as far as Kim would go was the corner where she danced awkwardly until Diamond went off to dance with less pathetic looking people. Kim decided she missed her cake and went back to the table to pick at it some more or to at least avoid dancing again. She spotted Diamond jumping around in the middle of the dance floor having a good time and ate her cake intently.

The sky was getting dark but all of a sudden it got really dark. Kim looked up as everyone else did and saw something written in the sky but she couldn't tell what it was. There was a scream from one of the bridesmaids and everyone began to panic, running off in different directions, grabbing children and shielding their eyes. In the chaos, Kim lost track of Diamond and became lost in the sea of people. In the density of the crowd a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from where everyone was headed. Thankfully Diamond had located her.

"What is it?" Kim asked referring to the sky.

Diamond looked shocked. "You don't know?" she asked.

"It just looks like a squiggle to me," Kim admitted.

She looked up at the green symbol floating above her. It looked somewhat familiar but with it floating directly above her head, it was hard to make out.

"That's the dark mark," Diamond explained. "It means someone has been murdered."

Kim's eyes immediately scanned the fleeing crowds, searching desperately for Donovan. Now that she knew what she was looking for she was able to pick apart the green swirling mist to resemble the black tatoos former death eaters wore; the people Kim wasn't allowed to talk to. Who had cast it? Kim had come to terms with associating the mark with that old wizard that had killed almost eighteen years ago. That's why most former death eaters covered up their mark to hide it from the public.

"Why is everyone running?" Kim asked.

"Don't be thick Kim, if someone was murdered who ever cast that mark must still be in the area. That's why we have to get out of here," Diamond replied.

Everywhere witches and wizards were apparating out of the grassy meadow and little by little, Kim and Diamond became some of the sole remaining witches. Diamond's cousin was suppose to pick them up at 9:30 but it was nowhere close to that time and they had no way of reaching him before then. They were becoming trapped and alone at the scene of a murder, unable to use magic and completely abandoned.

"Come with me," said a voice from behind them.

Kim and Diamond both nearly jumped out of their skins before they whirled around to see a pale, balding man with a striking gaze and white blonde hair. He ushered the girls over to a woman, standing near a boy about Kim's age who looked very similar to the man with his white blonde hair slicked back across his skull.

"Are you girls alright?" asked the man. "Do you have parents here?"

Kim shook her head and very quickly tried to explain to the family about Diamond's cousin.

"It's alright," said the woman, who looked very kind and lovely. "We'll make sure we get you out of here safely."

Kim would have been apprehensive to go with strangers at a time like this but this man had a wife and kids and what other alternative did they have besides waiting here for a murderer to appear- unless these people were the one's who had put the dark mark in the sky.

The older man took out his wand and Kim realized with a jolt that it was her own.

"Sir you've taken my wand!" she exclaimed before she could stop herself.

The older man faltered and turned to her, the wand still in his hand.

"I'm sure you're mistaken," he said and actually gave Kim the wand to hold.

Kim felt the uneven balance of the tool and quickly realized her mistake and felt embarrassed. Even though she wasn't allowed to use magic outside of school, she still always took her wand with her and compared it to the man's. They were still strikingly similar.

"How interesting," the man mused and took back his own wand. He pointed it at the sky and the dark mark vanished.

Kim and Diamond exchanged glances.

"He shouldn't be able to do that," Diamond hissed. "Not unless he was the one who put it there."

"Don't worry," said the pale blonde man with a grimace. "I only clean these up these days. It's doubtful anything actually happened. Sometimes there are just idiots who like to ruin weddings."

"Girl's we're going to apparate away from here. You two better come with us before ministry officials arrive," said the man's wife. She had high cheekbones and brown hair wrapped in an updo. The woman looked trustworthy enough.

Kim and Diamond looked at each other and decided they had no other choice. Reluctantly, Kim linked hands with the older man and Diamond with his son. She sucked in a breath and shut her eyes as the all too sickening feeling of apparating overwhelmed her senses. As they traveled through space, Kim prayed she hadn't just fallen into a trap and prayed even harder that it hadn't been Donovan's body the mark had been cast over.

As Kim's feet his solid ground, her knees bucked and it was several seconds before she was able to open her eyes. They were not where Kim had expected to land.


	4. Malfoy Manor

Author's Note: Special thanks to booklover19a!

Chapter 2: Malfoy Manor

They were standing in front of a very fancy, posh mansion, Kim realized. These people they were with must be rich. Diamond and Kim exchanged nervous glances as the man took out his wand and waved it so that the fence opened inwards on itself.

"I'm so sorry," said the woman as they lead the girls towards the manor. "We didn't introduce ourselves. My name is Astoria, and that's my husband Draco and my son Scorpio."

The white haired boy turned around but didn't say much.

If Kim wasn't going to introduce herself Diamond did.

"Was Emanuel you're professor at Hogwarts?" Astoria asked.

The girls nodded. "And Donovan," Kim added. "He's my uncle."

"Ah," Draco said. "So you're an Umbridge."

Kim shook her head. "Banks," she explained. "It's my mother's side."

Draco suddenly stopped his pace and turned around to look at Kim more closely now that they were in the porchlight.

"Kimberly Banks?" he asked.

Kim was startled and taken by surprise by Draco's sudden interest in her.

"What is it dear?" asked Astoria.

"Astoria this is Kimberly," Draco said, excitedly now. "My cousin's daughter. You

remember Harold don't you?"

"Oh yes," said Astoria. "I remember you saying he and his wife had decided to live like muggles because of how outraged your father became. Wasn't it because all of his children were squibs though? That's why you never went to visit her."

"All my siblings are squibs," said Kim, still confused. "I'm not though."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "If you're a witch that means the vow still stands."

"Daddy what vow?" asked Scorpio.

"Twelve years ago," said Draco. "My cousin made me his fourth daughter's godfather."

Kim stood there in awe. She couldn't believe it. How could she have just stumbled across her godfather? There couldn't be that much of a coincidence, surely there must be a mistake.

"I don't know why I didn't receive word that you were a witch," said Draco as he welcomed the girls into his home. "I would have had you over for dinner sooner."

The manor was exquisite. As they entered into the foyer, Kim caught glances of white marble columns, glossy black stone floors and embellished furniture. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling and portraits of the family aligned on the walls. If Draco truly was her godfather, she definitely didn't mind knowing someone who had a house like this.

"Scorpio it's late dear," said his mother as she kissed his white blonde head. "Go upstairs and get yourself ready for bed."

Scorpio groaned but did as his mother told him and reluctantly began to climb the carpeted grand staircase.

"Kim and Diamond can I get you two anything to drink?" she asked.

"Water's fine," said Diamond.

As Astoria left, Draco, Kim and Diamond took a seat in the reception room to the left of the foyer. Draco took out his nearly wand and pointed it at the fan above them so that it started circulating. He also took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, revealing the tattoo Kim had grown all too familiar seeing. Immediately she tensed and she could feel Diamond's muscles contract beside her as well.

"You're one of them," Diamond so much as whispered as she and Kim slowly inched away from the man.

Draco looked surprised by the girl's reaction and rolled down his sleeves again, as if he'd forgotten the dark mark was etched there.

"Was," he corrected. "A long time ago. It was just something people did," he explained.

"At least, it ran in the Malfoy family. Kim surely your dad showed you his."

Kim was shocked and wanted to yell at him for even suggesting the idea that her father was a death eater but the idea almost made sense. She'd never seen her dad in anything but long sleeves.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything," said Draco. "My cousin and I were tricked and forced into joining. We both believed it would be some great adventure, that we'd become royalty among the muggles, but we were wrong. Still, the mark stains."

"Why was it at the wedding if it wasn't you who cast it?" asked Diamond.

"Honestly I don't know," said Mr. Malfoy. "The symbol didn't just represent Voldemort and his followers you know. It was a symbol dating back to when the Chamber of Secrets opened for the first time. First conjured by Salazar Slytherin himself. It could be anyone trying to stir up some trouble."

"But you don't think anyone was actual, you know, um killed?" Diamond gulped.

A crease appeared in Mr. Malfoy's forehead but before he could respond, Mrs. Malfoy appeared and handed her a glass of water.

"Shall we get the floo powder then?" she asked.

"I'm sure everything will be alright, ministry officials will be dealing with it as we

speak," said Draco as they all stood up and made their way towards the chimney.

"Here you go girls," Mrs. Malfoy said as she let Diamond and Kim each take a fistful of floo powder.

"Oh Kim, I almost forgot," said Draco going over to a box he had sitting on the mantle. "I gave this to you as a baby, but your father had me take it back when they were destroying all the wizarding items in the house."

Draco handed Kim box with a gold ring inside of it. It wasn't like a wedding ring or an engagement ring you might give a girl. This ring was gleaming gold and had the head of a lion on the top of it.

"It was my other cousin's husband's ring and I came across it after they died," Draco explained. "They were the brave ones, actually fighting for the right side. I just thought it was pretty and wanted you to have it when you grew up."

"Wow, thank you," was all Kim could manage.

She slipped the ring on and all of a sudden felt a surge of panic take over her. Like she wasn't suppose to be here in this house. The feeling soon passed and she managed another smile to hide her distress.

"We'll have you over for a proper dinner soon," said Mrs. Malfoy as she waved goodbye.

Then Kim and Diamond shouted their address very loudly and clearly and threw the floo powder down in a shower of green smoke.

Coughing and spluttering, Kim and Diamond shot through the chimney back in Diamond's house. As they dusted themselves off they looked around to see the bored faces of leather clad, sketchy looking men Kim had never seen before, staring at them. Of course this was normal at Diamond's house so they tried to slip by the strangers with as little noise as possible and make their way back upstairs where they would most likely hide out until the men left. Back inside Diamond's cramped bedroom, Diamond's insisted she get to look at Kim's new ring.

"I think whoever owned it must have been in Gryffindor," Kim said as she slipped the ring off and showed it to Diamond.

"Kim look!" she said as she examined the ring properly in the light.

"What is it?" asked Kim.

Kim held the ring up as well and looked to the inside where there was a small cursive inscription that was hard to read at first. They were initials, she realized. The letters, read RJL.

"A mister RJL from Gryffindor house," said Kim as she slipped the ring on again. "I wonder who it could be."


	5. 1975

Chapter 3: 1975

Kim lay down on her makeshift bed in the corner of Diamond's room and closed her eyes. As she tried to calm her mind down enough to sleep, images of the ring kept flickering back into her mind. She didn't know why but she felt obsessed about finding the ring's previous owner. An image of a lion kept jumping into her mind just as she was about to fall asleep. She pondered taking the ring off but then realized she might lose it of she misplaced it in the dark. Finally her mind relaxed enough that she slipped into dream.

Kim was falling, but not like she usually fell when she was asleep. She really felt like she was falling through high definition clouds and when she landed, everything around her felt more vivid and alive, like she was actually there instead of dreaming. Kim was back at Hogwarts which made her happy at first but she soon realized she wasn't in her own body. For some reason she didn't scream when she looked down and saw the body of a boy dressed in shabby robes. The body didn't really feel like hers anyway, it moved on it's own and Kim was kind of just looking from it's eyes.

"Moony grab my trunk would you," said a messy black haired boy with glasses.

Kim assumed she must be 'Moony' because the body responded by doing just that. That name stirred a memory of her own. She remembered the marauder's map that Liesel had nicked from Harry Potter's son and the inscription it had read 'Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs'.

They were on the train that had just arrived at Hogwarts and judging by the ages of the other three boys Kim was sitting with, this was about the boy's fifth year. The boys made their way off the train and Kim/the boy hurried after them. Soon they were at the feast and the glasses boy was talking about some girl who was sitting at the Gryffindor table with them.

"She totally broke up with Winchester this summer," said the boy. "Which means she's all mine."

The girl who James was referring to was very pretty and had long, ginger hair and something about her eyes looked familiar. She was talking to a boy with dark greasy hair and a hooked shape nose who was hovering around the Gryffindor table. Everyone seemed to know the girl as Lily.

"Just ask her out already James," said another boy with fabulous shoulder length black hair and a wicked grin.

"I should shouldn't I," said the glasses boy, James.

James stood up confidently but just then the entire hall quieted down as the deputy headmistress came through with the first years. This must have been a long time ago, Kim realized as she scanned the teacher panel. None of her current professors were up there. Not even Flitwick or Bins, who were her oldest professors. Just then, Kim caught a glimpse of someone she did recognize, Professor McGonagall who was also sitting at the Gryffindor table, only she looked maybe 16 years old and Kim knew her to be in her eighties. She had rosy cheeks and flowing brown hair that wasn't in a bun. How far back in time had she traveled?

The man who must be the headmaster had a greying, long beard and a twinkle in his eye. The students seemed to know him as Professor Dumbledore. Kim had heard that name somewhere before, probably from one of her textbooks during Professor Bin's history class but she mostly tuned out everything he said. Dumbledore welcomed all the students and wished them all a good year before sitting down again and letting the room grow into a splendid feast.  
After the eating, James and the other two boys who Kim had learned were called Padfoot and Wormtail or by others, Sirius and Peter. Another memory flickered in Kim's mind as she remembered the chapter entitled 'The Woe of Wormtail' from her reading by Rita Skeeter. Wormtail became a death eater and ended up betraying his friends. Kim wanted to speak and warn the other boys but no words came out of the mouth that wasn't hers.

"Ready for the moon tonight Moony?" James asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," said Kim/the boy's mouth dryly.

Kim's mind paused for a second. Was James implying that the boy she was inhabiting was a werewolf like herself? Apparently so. That night all four boys snuck out of the castle and made their way down the familiar path to the Whomping Willow only the crazed tree looked younger than it usually did. As the boys approached it's wicked wines whirred into action and became attacking them and Kim knew they would have to make a run for it. Instead, Peter the smallest of the group began to change. He shrank into the size of a rat and scuttled away towards the root of the tree. The boys followed only James and Sirius changed too. They became a big black dog and a Stag. That's when things got weird.

Cherokee's patronus was a stag, the same stag that James became. Diamond's so called 'Grim' was really just a big black friendly dog and Liesel whose patronus was a rat was the same rat that Peter became when he changed into his animagus state. They were all animagi, Kim realized. Everyone but her/the boy.

Kim didn't like the feeling of being back in the Shrieking shack, especially knowing what was going to happen but for some reason the presence of the other three creatures relaxed the boy whose body she was in and made her feel more comfortable as she sat and waited for the moon to arise. The black dog waged its tail next to her happily and the stag knelt patently across from her. Even the rat who zipped around the room would stop and look up her her once and awhile.

Even though she wasn't in the boy's mind she felt it when the moon took over but instead of transforming, she felt herself rising. She was looking down at the four boys, three of them animals, one of them twisting into a sickly shape. Kim's head flew through the roof of the Shrieking Shack with ease and she flew high up into the clouds before returning to her own head in her own makeshift bed. Kim stirred as Diamond turned on the lights. It was a new day, she realized. She'd stared at the ring on her finger in awe. Had she really just gone back in time and relived another boy's life or was it all just a dream? RJL, RJL, what did those three initials stand for?


	6. Dinner with Family

Chapter Four: Dinner with Family

Kim told Diamond about her dream but as the months flew by, more of them came until Kim wouldn't go a night without dreaming about this boy werewolf who was apparently called Remus. She didn't know why she didn't just take the ring off, but something about the dreams kept her wondering at night what would come next. They were mostly just boring days of his life, nothing too special but Kim felt like she had this weirdly close bond with this boy she'd never met before in real life. It started becoming her mission to find him so she could introduce herself.

"What time are you going over to your godfather's house?" Diamond asked as they sat through another day of mind numbing boredom in Diamond's room. More leather clad guys with no good expressions were gathering in her living room so the downstairs was strictly off limits.

"Seven," said Kim as she re applied concealer to her face.

"I don't think you should cover up your scars," said Diamond, looking into the mirror with Kim. "They make you look tough."

"I don't want to look tough tonight," Kim said. "I can't have my godfather knowing I'm a werewolf. He could let me stay at his house one day."

"Oh so my house isn't good enough?" said Diamond, raising an eyebrow.

"Well frankly no," Kim said as she was getting a little crabby from being stuck in the same room 24/7. "I don't know about you but I'd much rather live in a mansion than be trapped in a room while who knows what goes on below us."

Diamond sighed and stretched out on the bed. "You don't think they're doing anything illegal, do you?" she asked.

"They all look like former death eaters to me," Kim said shrugging her shoulder. "I mean there's probably a pretty good reason we can't go down there except to use the floo network."

Kim cleaned herself up and resorted to Diamond's closet as the dress she wore to the wedding was the only nice thing she had to wear seeing that her real wardrobe was back at her parents house. By seven o'clock she nervously edged her way down stairs and noticed the whole room fell quiet as she approached. Very slowly, but deliberately, she made her way over to the chimney and noticed several of the men had their dark marks showing. Their marks looked fresh, though liked they'd been renewed. That worried Kim but she ignored it anyway and vanished herself into the floo network.

If only there was a cleaner way for underage wizards to travel that didn't require getting dirty as she spilled through into the Malfoy Manor.

"Kimberly, so glad you could make it," said Mrs. Malfoy when she heard a loud interruption in the foyer.

Kim coughed and dusted herself off before realizing she was smudging her concealer on her face.

"Come," Mrs. Malfoy said. "We have dinner already waiting for you."

Mrs. Malfoy lead Kim into a very well decorated dining room with high back chairs and a table with a snake on it. The snake stared at Kim through a glass bowl with eyes cut from emeralds. Mr. Malfoy, Kim's godfather smiled at her and referred to a chair for her to sit. She awkwardly took a seat across from Scorpio, the youngest of the Malfoys and smiled at him as sweetly as she could. He was playing with an enchanted race car across the table very contently.

"How have you been Kim?" asked Mr. Malfoy.

"Good," was Kim's standard response.

"Are you excited for school?" Mrs. Malfoy asked, her eyes gleaming.

Scorpio suddenly looked up from his toy car.

"Tell me all about school," he insisted.

"Scorpio's very excited about going to school next year," Mr. Malfoy said. "He doesn't have many wizard friends so he's hoping he'll make some."

"I do too have loads of friends," Scorpio said bitterly. "They're just boring muggles."

"Now now, Scorpio," Mrs. Malfoy scolded. "Muggles are just as good friends as wizards are. Kim why don't you tell Scorpio a bit about Hogwarts. This is your second year correct?"

Kim nodded and picked awkwardly at her peas. "Well," she said. "I'm in Slytherin house."

"I know about Slytherin house," said Scorpio. "Mum and Dad were in there."

"That's right Scorpio," said Mrs. Malfoy. "But the other three houses are just as good."

"The teachers are all really nice," Kim continued, trying to think up more good things to say about the school. "Donovan, er Professor Umbridge is my favorite."

"It's a shame he's not coming back," Mrs. Malfoy interjected.

Kim was shocked. She hadn't heard any news of this at all.

"Of course you can't expect him to stay when his new wife was just offered one of the best careers in scientific herbology," she continued. "Was it Austria dear that they're moving to?"

Professor Silva was running away, Kim realized. No, she couldn't let her take away Kim's dearest mentor. Kim hadn't spilled her secret, not to anyone, unless there were others that knew of her loyalty to the dark side.

"They found that man who cast the dark mark at the wedding," Mr. Malfoy said, ruining Kim's mental downward spiral.

"Oh honey can we talk about something other than that at dinner, they way they found that other poor guy. It's just not right," complained Mrs. Malfoy.

"I saw the pictures daddy," said Scorpio was a twisted grin on his face. "They were on the cover of the Daily Prophet."

Kim had heard about it too. Someone had been killed at the wedding although the ID was still yet to be revealed. Apparently he wasn't on the guest list and neither Donovan or Professor Silva knew who he was. The way they'd found his body was not a pretty sight.

After contemplating it for several minutes, Kim finally worked up the courage to ask what she'd been meaning to ask.

"You don't know anything much about that cousin," she said, staring intently at what was left of her dinner. "The one who's husband had the ring you gave me."

Mr. Malfoy seemed to ponder this for a few moments before clearing his throat.

"I ah, know they both died in the Battle of Hogwarts, fighting with Harry Potter," he said. "The man was close friends with Harry's father, James."

Kim knew she'd seen that face before. Whenever she looked at James in her dream visions he always reminded her of Harry Potter who she'd met briefly last year.

"Did he have any kids?" Kim asked, hoping to at least make some connection with this man's lineage. She felt this weird bond with him now that she'd learned so much about him through flashbacks.

"Uh yes as a matter of fact," said Draco. "Teddy Lupin I believe. I only know this because Harry Potter is his godfather. He's kind of like the Potter's fourth child."  
"Were you and Harry Potter friends?" Kim questioned.

Mr. Malfoy suddenly looked very uncomfortable and wished she hadn't asked. She felt stupid. Of course they couldn't have been friends if he had fought for the death eaters and Harry was their number one enemy.

"No not exactly," said Mr. Malfoy. "We did know each other well I will say."

"How are your parents?" asked Mrs. Malfoy, eager to change the subject.

"Fine I guess," said Kim as she went back to shuffling around her potatoes.

Mr. Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean you guess? I still haven't heard back from my cousin even though I sent him an owl about you a month ago."

Kim wasn't sure if she wanted to tell them that she wasn't living with her parents in case they asked why, but she realized she might not make it through another summer cramped in Diamond's little room.

"I'm not exactly staying with them," she confessed.

Mrs. Malfoy looked worried. "Where are you staying then?" she asked.

"My friends house," Kim said quickly. "I'm fine," she assured them as both Malfoys were looking concerned at each other across the table.

Mr. Malfoy took a deep breath. "Kim, we're not going to ask you why you arn't staying at your parents house, or why you didn't tell us sooner," he added. "But you are welcome to stay here. We're your legal guardians and we always have a spare room."

Relief washed over Kim but a small part of her told her this wouldn't work out. Nothing would ever work out until she told the truth. Kim took a deep, shaky breath, it was better to rip the band aid off now then be kicked out again next week during the moon.

"Thank you very much," she said, her heart beat quickening as she spoke. "But I can't stay here if you all don't know something."

"What is that?" asked Mrs. Malfoy, putting her fork down.

Kim felt nauseous, she wanted to throw up. She hadn't actually told anyone since Diamond the day after she'd been bitten.

"I'm a werewolf," she said.

Kim felt her cheeks grow hot and wished she had just kept her mouth shut. Now they would hate her for sure and she wouldn't even get to spend a week with them.

"That's so cool!" shouted Scorpio, which was not the reaction Kim had expected.

"Scorpio dear, be a little more sensitive," said his mother. "Kim that's fine. We'll find a place for you to stay during your more... difficult times."

"We wouldn't throw you out because of something like that," said Draco Malfoy said with the hint of a grin.

Kim felt her stomach settle down. She felt as if an anvil had just been lifted off her shoulders. So maybe the Malfoy name had a reputation for evil, but these people right now were some of the best people Kim had ever met.


	7. Reunion on Diagon Alley

Authors note: Thanks to everyone who's reading this :) Guys I've totally decided what my animagus/patronus would be: Emma Watson! I could transform into her whenever I wanted to be famous, it would be great! BTW that was actually me acting in the last few movies ;) Just Kidding you guys! My real animagus would be an owl because it just seems like the most practical thing to become. No one questions an owl just hanging about because they're everywhere! You could easily infiltrate anywhere even spy on people you don't like and no one would question just another owl. Plus you could intercept death eater's mail and stuff. I just would totally want that to be my patronus. BTW incase any of you were wondering I meant to say this a long time ago but if you haven't read my bio, according to Pottermore I'm a Ravenclaw! So yay Ravenclaw! Anyway enough about me... back to Kim!

Chapter 5: Reunion on Diagon Alley

Kim hadn't imagined spending her Saturday morning babysitting. It was two weeks before school started and the Malfoys had been happy enough to fund Kim's school supply list as long as she took Scorpius along with her. Scorpius was a little too excited to be on Diagon Alley. He insisted Kim buy him ice cream and tried to trick her into a new owl but she figured her godparents might not be to happy with her if their son came home with a live bird.

After buying her books for year two at Hogwarts, Kim felt a little guilty that she again had to rely on someone else to pay the way. It wasn't like she'd be able to even if her parents still accepted her but she'd figured out later that last year when Donovan had told her the school funded new students, he'd really just been paying out of his own pocket book. It made it all more worse when she still hadn't heard from him at all since the wedding. Maybe he'd already left for Austria without saying goodbye.

It was in Madam Malkin's' Robes for all Occasions that Kim spotted some familiar faces. Cherokee and Leisel were shopping together for new scarves to wear during the winter time.

"Hey guys," Cherokee smiled. She was wearing a sunny tank top and shorts, her short black hair was pushed back with a daisy headband. "How are you guys?" she asked.

"Great!" Diamond said as she hugged the other two girls. "You guys won't believe it. Kim found her godfather and his this really rich guy who owns a mansion."

"No way," said Leisel. "Can we come over?"

Liesel was wearing a baggy grey t shirt and jeans. Her curly brown hair hung down over her shoulders.

Kim laughed. "I'm not actually staying there right now," she explained. "I decided to stay with Diamond at least for the rest of the summer since that was the original plan."

"Kim, Kim," Scorpius said as he ran up to her and tugged on her sleeve. "Can we please go into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes now? Please?"

Cherokee raised an eyebrow. "Kim you didn't tell us you had a little brother."

Kim blushed. "Oh, he's not my brother. This is Scorpius, my godfather's son. He's going to be at Hogwarts next year," she explained.

"Cool, well we were about to go into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," said Cherokee. "Need to reload for year two at Hogwarts."

Kim purchased the new robes with the money from the Malfoys and realized she didn't have much left but she needed these new robes as her old ones were starting to look shabby.

"Do we really need to get in trouble again?" grumbled Kim as they walked out the door

towards the big flashing sign.

"Oh Kim," Cherokee said as she mockingly threw her arm over her shoulder. "The rules were meant to be broken."

A little bell tinkled as the entered and Kim was delighted to see the store was filled to the brim with all sorts of toys, wizzers, poppers, any kind of thing that made noise. There were shelves crammed with puking pastilles, Berty Botts, weird assortments of pets. A man with a bit of a belly and bright ginger hair appeared as a latter came down from above and even through the shop was rather crowded, he came straight to Scorpius.

"Hello Scorpius," said the man, as he crouched to look the boy in the eye.

"Weasley," Scorpius sneered in response.

Kim was rather taken back by this approach. She hadn't expected Scorpius to want to come in here just to poke fun at the manager.

Just then another boy with very similar features and the same flame colored hair that was going silver at the top appeared from a different ladder and handed Scorpius a packaged toy.

"There you go Scorpius," said the older man fondly. "Our newest line of Pixel Pockets, enjoy!"

"Oh shove off it George," said the other man.

"That's a good little demon," the older manager, George said as he patted Scorpius's head affectionately.

Finally Kim, utterly lost and confused by the grown up's behavior cleared her throat as delicately as possible.

"Oh I'm sorry miss," said George. "Welcome to Weasley Wizard Wheezes. I'm George, the real owner of this shop and this is my brother Ron who sometimes pretends he's the co owner but really he should be at the ministry right now working as an auror." George said the last bit much louder than the rest and directed it to his brother.

"Kim, Ron doesn't like me," Scorpius sniffled.

Kim wrapped her arm around his shoulder and tried to comfort him.

"That little faker," said Ron stubbornly. "Come in here and takes whatever he wants."

"Not true!" said Scorpio breaking character. "Leave it to a Weasley to make it so easy to steal stuff."

Ron narrowed his eyebrows and charged at the boy. "Come here you," he said and chased him around the shop.

"Just wait 'til my father hears about this!" Kim heard Scorpius squeal as he ran through the aisles.

George laughed and shook his head.

"Sorry about that ladies," he said. "It's all good natured fun. There's a little bit of history between the Malfoy's and us."

Just then a woman entered the shop behind the girls. She was very pretty Kim realized, long brown hair and dressed very professionally in a grey blazer and her hair pulled back in a sleek ponytail.

"Oh hello George," said the woman upon seeing Kim and the store owner. "Have you seen Ronald?"

"I think he's trying to kill the Malfoy boy again," said George rolling his eyes.

The woman sighed and gripped her briefcase impatiently. "Will he ever grow up!" she exclaimed. "Honestly I'm sorry but he needs to stop helping out around the store. We need him back the ministry. There's been another attack and Harry and I-" the woman stopped herself as she seemed to of just realized that Kim and her friends were listening. "Nevermind," she said. "Ronald!" she called. "Ron get over here right now."

The woman walked off, obviously upset.

"Again my apologies," said George. "That's my brother's wife, Hermione. I'm hoping whatever she's talking about isn't too serious. Anyway, feel free to look around, oh and don't break anything."

Kim's mind was spinning. Another attack? Had she meant another as in another dark mark like from Uncle Donovan's wedding or was it something else?

Kim's thoughts were interrupted as her friends perused the aisles of goodies, pranks and more things to lands them a month's worth of detention, not something Kim was looking forward to. Scorpius was a little down because Ron had left very shortly after his wife had arrived. He kept clinging to Kim side like a little kid which she wasn't use to. Kim didn't have experience with a younger sibling because she was the youngest in the family. It felt kind of strange to be in charge.

After checking out and making sure that she and Diamond had absolutely everything they needed for the school year, Kim used the floo network to get back into Malfoy Manor. After dropping a very hyper ten year old off at his house, Kim went back to Diamonds were they again hid upstairs from all the leather clad creepy guys in her house and waited. Only two more weeks until Hogwarts, Kim thought excitedly.


	8. Update

Hey you guys so I wanted to give you all an update on my current situation.

So as some of you know from reading my authors notes in Kim Infected I've been struggling with carpal tunnel syndrome for over a month now and it's gotten to a really bad point. My mother has diabolically banished me from writing for at least a week and that time is almost up so I'll be able to update after that. Basically it's really hard for me to type right now so unfortunately Kim had to be put on hold.

Sorry about this but it's better I give my hands time to heal instead of making them worse but trust me, not writing for a week is killing me. The reason I update so fast is because it's literally something I love to do so I just keep doing it.

Thanks to everyone who's sticking in there, talk to you all soon!

-Dorothy


	9. The Althenian Return

Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back! As I said earlier I had to take some time off for my hands to heal but hopefully I'll be able to get back into things. It might be slow at first for example this chapter is a little shorter but I'm doing my best, so enjoy chapter 6!

Chapter 6: Althenian Return

The big day had finally arrived. Diamond actually awoke this time with Kim shoved her because combined, the girls had gotten about an hour of sleep and were still hyped up on adrenaline. Finally after months of fighting off boredom it was time to go back to Hogwarts.

Kim got ready in a rush. It was so liberating to think that this was the last time they would have to put on muggle clothes for a while and as they made their way to the train station via taxi, there was nothing else they could talk about. Bellona cooed happily in her cage next to Kim's feet and her cage bustled loudly on the cart as she and Diamond raced through Grand Central Station and pushed their way though the magic boundary onto Platform 9 3/4. There were so many people there already, so many wizards and witches, parents saying goodbye to their kids, friends rejoining and scared first years that now looked so small and innocent to Kim.

It was hard at first to find Cherokee and Leisel but Diamond and Kim soon joined them in a carriage just as the train was leaving the station.

"Who do you suppose the new defence against the dark arts and potion teachers will be?" said Leisel.

Kim had been nervously pondering the same thing. She'd sent her letter to Donovan weeks ago and still hadn't heard back. It was a little worrisome,.

"Forget them," said Cherokee waving her hand. "I want to know who the new headmaster is. I heard Alexandria quit."

"Alexandria quit?" Kim echoed

"Well yeah," said Cherokee. "After what you said happened to her at Azkaban last year, she probably couldn't... well," Cherokee trailed off.

"You're saying just because she's a werewolf now she can't be the headmistress?" said Kim, raising an eyebrow.

"That's not what she said Kim," said Leisel. "Alexandria probably quit on her own accord. It was a personal choice and she deserved everything she got."

"No she didn't," snapped Kim, getting upset now. "You three have do idea what it's like. Nobody deserves it."

"Calm down Kim," Diamond said in a hushed tone. "We're not trying to upset you. Can't we just talk about something else?"

The other three changed the subject but Kim didn't participate, the truth was last night the ring had decided to show her another vision only this time she wasn't the boy and he was no longer a boy. She'd watched as an older, raggedy version of the boy had scrounged around, for even a scrap of a job. Kim had been in the boy's head, she knew how capable he was yet no one would hire him except for the lowest, most dangerous jobs because of what he was.

The train began to slow and everyone rushed to the windows as the Hogwarts castle came into view. This time the gang got into a carriage that pulled itself instead of crossing the river with Hagrid. Behind them Kim spotted Grey and his sister Lilith who had her black hair all ratted around her in the most unpresentable matter. She remembered last year when she'd jumped on her for no apparent reason and wondered if she was a student here this year.

Kim felt butterflies flapping around excitedly in her stomach as nervous energy was bounced around the great hall. The first years were sorted by the sorting hat and the new headmaster stood up to make a speech. He was a young man with a clean shaven face, and a bright blue eyes that made him seem even more youthful than he should be. Some of the students were already speculating how long ago he'd been a student her himself.

"Welcome students," said the headmaster. "I'm so pleased to have the opportunity to teach you all this year. My name is Professor Crouch and it's an honor to be named headmaster of Hogwarts. I however am not the only fresh new face around here. I want you all to give a warm welcome to Professors Parkinson and Patil."

There was a round of applause as two new professors stood up. One had very bulldog like face and a leering dark stare, and the other was a very pretty indian woman with long black hair and a white smile. Neither of them were Donovan.

After everyone had dug into the feast and have their stomachs filled the new prefects lead the Slytherins back to their common rooms where it felt like old times again. Kim got ready for bed and chatted with her friends who were bunking directly next and across from her. Out of the new first years only one of them seemed to stir attention. There were four new Slytherin first years who all very shyling grouped together except for one; a small girl with long brown hair and almond eyes. Kim could have sworn she'd seen her somewhere before.

"That's Ava," Diamond hissed, referring to the first year who was sitting on her bunk all alone.

"Who?" Kim repeated.

Diamond rolled her eyes. "The youngest Althenian princess duh," she said. "Don't you keep up with the wizarding fashion magazines?"

Of course, how could Kim forget. The Athenian's fall from power had been a big deal in the daily prophet after their father had been arrested for the werewolf scandal. All of them had been minor wizarding celebrities but Kim could never keep their names straight. She supposed now that they'd lost so much money in all the hearings and trials, the girls had no choice but to attend public school. Kim didn't even know what happened to students who hadn't been sorted as first years. She really hadn't been paying much attention on the train when everyone was talking about them.

That night Kim laid awake in bed for a long time. It had been the moment the new head girl had turned off the light that she'd had that horrible flashback to her first night in the underwater dorm. That was the night she was first infected, the night she wished she could redo more than anything. Sighing, Kim took the RJL ring off right before she dozed off because she did not need another reminder of what she was going to become.


End file.
